Teen Titans Death's child
by dragoritus
Summary: when Raven denies Trigon's place as a father he reveals that he was never her father for he only gave her a curse to free him and that her real father made Trigon cower in fear but Raven does not believe Trgon until a man from a meteorite kills Trigon and rips his soul apart. All who have lost someone knows despair and all will loose will soon know Death the True father of Raven
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Death's child

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans (the first original show) or Darksiders they belong to DC comics and Nordic games

chapter 1

The truth of heritage

After Raven denies Trigon being a true father and changes back into her original age Trigon laughs and said "Your right I'm not a true father because I'm not your father. All those things your mother was all lies to protect you and true father so that you would not be neglected by the monks!" Then Ravens said "More lies from a demonic tyrant do you really believe me to listen to your lies now?" then Trigon said "its true this time because I have only dug up my own grave by trying to kill you... your father will most certainly be furious but that won't mean he's going to come here..."

Then a purple asteroid hit the roof of a building and a mysterious figure walked on the edge and shouted "TRIGON YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE BALANCE OF THE UNIVERSE YOU ATTACK THE EARTH AND NOW MUST FACE MY WRATH!" then Trigon's Eyes widened shaking in fear and said "but... but your not to be here until the end war? how can you be here when the laws forbid you Death?" then Death said "you know the law says the four must ride on the end war but since you have invaded that changes to only one to make things right and since I have family here I volunteered."

Then Raven's eye narrowed at the one called Death and wondered but Death suddenly raised his right hand and a giant scythe formed. Death launched himself at Trigon and slashed at one of his four eyes making a scar but Death didn't stop there he then stabbed his weapon on Trigon's forehead and jumped away from it as he turned into a purple gas revealing a skeletal hooded being with wings. Death now launched himself towards his weapon removed it from Trigon's head and put his left hand on his wound and said "never touch my daughter Trigon now your soul is mine!"

Then Death took Trigon's red soul and readied his scythe and slashed at it making the soul feel sick and less powerful until it was no more. Raven's eyes still widened at the sight of Trigon's defeat and kept her focus on Death who has changed back into his human like form and noticed he was wearing a mask of a skull with now teeth or mouth. Death walked up to Raven and patted her on the head and walked up to Robin and the others and said "You four are the most stupidest, unprepared, and worthless bunch I have ever met!" then Robin tried to shout back but Death continued "But together you are something more... you bought hope, you are caring, and you look out for each other or else my beloved daughter would have never be who she is now and that brings some what of a warm feeling I haven't felt in a long time and for that I thank you..."

Then Death glows a purple aura and speaks in a language that no one understands and everything in a white flash everything was brought back to normal. Jump city is not covered in a demonic plague the world was living and the Titan Tower is looking new but when the Titans lowered their hands that sheltered their eyes Death was nowhere to be found as if he had vanished without a trace. Then Raven fell on her knees knowing that that she just met her real father but never got the chance to know him.

**somewhere in a lava infested cavern**

A portal opens an Death walks through looking at his feet and sighed until he heard a woman's voice that said "Your upset brother and I know why and I think can I help you out with that situation?" then Death asked in a unsatisfied manner "what do you mean Fury? you know as much as I do that the council won't let me live with her." then Fury walked up and said "But I can reason with them to let us all stay as long as we answer their call." Then Death's eyes widened and said "worth a shot I guess or our ticket to our doom." then Death called out to his other siblings to meet with the council. Once they all gathered they opened a portal to the council's chambers that had the lava like demonic head and bowed in their presence.

Then one head asked "what is the meaning of the intrusion? speak!" then Death stood up and said "I apologize for the matter but I wish to ask the council if we horsemen could live among the humans?" then one head said "that disrupts the balance Death we can not have that." then Fury asked "But what if we also keep an eye on the humans as way to see if they are ready for the end war?" then there was silence for a while until one head said "this may have use to us in a way the four are to keep an eye on the humans and report back on us in human which will be monthly but be warned you will be allowed to stay so that means the Demons and angels are allowed to as well. So you will have a large handful for this now your request is granted now leave."

Then the four bowed again and left the chambers and when they got back to their resting spot the horseman Strife said "well you actually got us a better post Fury I never thought that we would ever get to have one." then the horseman War said "yes I was wondering when we would get meet our niece right brother Death?" but death did not listen all he could think of was his daughter and he smiled under his mask and whispered "I'm coming to see you my little Raven..."

**Back at Titan's tower**

For days the titans have not seem Raven and was beginning to worry about her but in Raven's she heard a voice that said "I'm coming to see you my little Raven..." Then Raven went into meditating and chanted her magical spell "_Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" _and she transported her to her home Azarath and found her mother meditating. Raven came up her mother and hugged her and asked her "Mother why was I lied to about Trigon being my father?" then Arella's eyes had a look of despair and said "because many who fear Death himself want to hurt him as much as he did to them... but he has no choice being that of a entity of the deceased. Yes I lied to you about your father but he made me swear that it would be better for you to not know but as a result Trigon had put a curse on you to free him and when Death learned about this he was furious but his council would not have one of their enforcers to simply punish Trigon for it but they knew that if Trigon was free they would have to send Death to do stop him. I knew you would free him but I never knew you would be able to actually stand against him. Your such alike you and your father strong willed and powerful at the same time."_  
><em>

Then Raven looked at her hands and said "so that means if I am the child of Death then that means I can have a portion of his powers..." then suddenly a black crow flew on Raven's shoulder and cawed while rubbing his head on her cheek. Then Raven asked "And where did you come from little one?" then the crow flew off Raven's shoulder as Raven turned to see where the crow went she saw the man she was speaking about in the shadows and asked "f... father?" then Death walked out and nodded but looked at his feet in shame and said "I'm sorry that I was never there for you Raven but I had no choice... but I have good news for you if you want to hear it. I have requested to the charred council to be posted here on Earth to uphold my duties... and doing so I have a chance to actually know my daughter... If that is what you wish."

Then Raven said "you... you did leave me." then she ran up to Death and hugged him and continued "But you did so for my safety and for that I see no wrong in it." then Death hugged Raven while she said "and your more of a father to me than Trigon ever hard stay since your Death but I have felt a presence ever since I came to Earth in a way I felt like I was guided to my friends so I may guess that would be your way as a father by bring me to make friends by leading me to them. Even if you weren't there personally."

Then Death said "not just you Raven I had guided all of your friends to each other and left you in each others hands. In a way I have been a father to all of them like you but lets not tell them that they may deny it." then Death looked at Arella and walked over to her and reached out his hand asking "May I have this last dance Love before I go?" Then Arella stood up giggled and said "You may..." then they danced as if they were just married and Raven watched and for the first time in her life she had a feeling of the love of a father something she has been missing since birth.

Then Raven woke up on her bed and looked around her room and thought "was I just dreaming of my mother and father dancing?" then Raven sighed and opened her door and walked to the living area of the Tower and saw that no one was there. Raven had been looking everywhere and decided to look in the training area and finally found her friends and asked "where were you four? I was..." then Raven saw her father fighting a towering man in black and dark blue armor and it looked like they were fighting to the death until the man was kicked by Death and fell on right knee. Then Death removed one of his Scythes from his sheath on his sides and pointed the tip at the man's throat and asked "Do you yield?"

Then the man said "Your such a show off sometimes brother." then Death placed his weapon back and offered his hand to the man then he saw Raven and smiled under his mask and looked at his brother and said "go get Strife and Fury, War." then War nodded and pulled out a horn and blew out a mighty horn call and two portals appeared. Then a man with a mask that covered most of his head with guns in his hands walked out of one and the other a woman with purple like hair walked out with a whip on the right side of her hips.

Then Raven asked "father who are these three?" then Death said "the big one is my youngest brother War, the woman is my only sister Fury who is the second child, then finally the man who has two revolvers is my annoying brother Strife." Then War nodded his head at Raven, Fury waved her hand at her niece, then finally Strife looked at Death and asked "why am I always the one that's refereed to as the annoying one?"

Then Death said "well maybe you shouldn't be the annoying one so that we won't call you annoying stupid." Then Fury walked over to Raven and looked in her eyes and said "You have your mother's eyes and her hair." then Fury hugged Raven while Raven asked "you knew my mother?" then Fury said "don't talk I want to enjoy this emotional moment." then Raven looked at her father and all he did was bring his shoulders and arms up saying "I don't know." then Fury let go of Raven and walked back to Death and brought her whip out and snatched his leg and made him trip and said "you better be a good father or else I'm going to be your end."

Then War shook his head at Fury and walked over to Raven and asked "she didn't hurt you did she?" then Raven shook head but when she saw his hand he noticed and said "eh just a reminder of not to piss Death off, but I needed a lesson and the only way to learn a lesson to me is to beat me in a fight and I really pissed off my brother for it so heh I never forgot that lesson too." Then War brought a chest and said "you five have made a good team like us so you have both my thanks and my respect and that is quite a challenge but here is a gift of my thanks." then War opened the chest and revealed five different stones he brought the purple colored one is for Raven for that is a representation of your father it gives you the power to summon ghouls, crows, and souls that have pledge their allegiance to your father. it is called Death's blessing."

Then War looked at Beast boy and handed his a green stone and said "for you little beastie you get the green stone which every time you give damage to your enemy your health is slightly restored depending on how much damage you gave. It is called Bloodthirsty." then Beast boy asked "why can't I have one like Raven's?" Then War said "because you not my niece next." then War turned to Cyborg and said "in a way you have respect from me so for that I give you the blue stone which will enhance you weapons or modify them to you need. Its called Weapons master."

Then War turned to Starfire and said "you have the yellow stone which will add more to your stamina in battle. it is called Bane." then War turned to Robin and said "you... you have my deepest respect out of your group for you have no need for power or weapons if necessary and for that you get a special one from me personally... the blood red stone which will add a boost to your speed, damage and tactical ability in combat plus it has a cool side affect to it... it will make you weapon of any kind you wield bleed it's own blood. I personally made this I named it Glory."

Then Strife walked up and asked "can we just eat now please?" then Beast boy and Cyborg concluded as Death and Raven face palmed themselves and said in unison "how did I get in this mess?" then both father and daughter looked at each other while Death laughed and said "Now I know your my daughter we both hate being around annoying people yet we don't do anything ha!" then the crow in Raven's thoughts landed on Death's shoulder and cawed at Raven. Then Raven asked "Is he your crow father?" then Death sighed and said "No Dust is not my pet... he is my guide and my best friend besides Despair."

Then Raven asked "and who is Despair?" Then Death answered "my phantom steed of course. you will meet him another time though for he is kind of hard to look at in terms of appearance." then Raven nodded and they all went inside to have breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 A wicked is a proper zombie

Chapter 2

A Wicked is a proper Zombie

Ever since Trigon's defeat Raven has gotten to know a more about her father and his siblings but she feels that Death is unsure about telling more of his past and tries to avoid anything too personal. One night while Death was on the roof of Titan tower he put a letter on Dust's foot and said "Make sure Crow Father gets this by at tomorrow."

Then Dust nodded and cawed as he flew off through a portal and it closed right behind him. Then Death sighed and said "OK Raven I know your there you can't hide from your dad especially when he is Death." Then Raven opened the door to the roof and asked "Where did you send Dust father?" Then Death walked over to Raven and said "He is sending a message to an old friend of mine to see if he has a moment to spare for a meeting and when I say 'old' I mean he is one of the oldest beings to exist so when he gets here please show respect just enough for a pleasant conversation."

Then Raven nodded and asked "Father since I would think that the Four horsemen you and the others wouldn't have physical forms but you have flesh and bone so who was the one who gave birth to you?" When Death heard that question his heart skipped a beat but he quickly answered "That is the thing Raven me and my siblings were never born we were created by demon lord Lilith but her creation was also her worst damnation for when she created the first Nephilim he was considered the perfect mold from the ashes of both angels and demons. Absalom was so proud of being the first that he wanted more of his kind thus I was created and Lilith considers me her favorite son."

Then Raven wondered what was Lilith's intentions for her father and asked "what happened to Absalom? surely he couldn't have been angry with you?" Then Death said "Absalom never cared about Lilith as a mother only respected her as his creator but since Eden was given to man he was enraged and convinced the entire Nephilim race to invade a world where we can make weapons and I was the one who created those weapons but after countless worlds had fallen to us I and my siblings had betrayed Absalom and became the enforcers of balance and our first task was to kill our brother's conquest. Which eventually led me to personally kill my brother Absalom."

When Raven heard that she thought to herself "oh no I just asked a question that made him uncomfortable." Then Death said "That is why I wear this mask for a reminder of my sins and it has not been removed ever since." Then Raven raised an eye brow and asked "So not even mother knows what you look like and plus how did you eat that steak last night?" Then Death laughed and said "Yeah not even your mother knows what I look like plus I'm death I don't eat but Strife is the one your should be worried about if its food. War and Fury only eat three times a day."

Then the alarm went off and Death and Raven ran down Stairs to see the problem and saw a strange figure with a top hat and cane his chest had a glowing red hole and he spoke in a British accent and was causing mayhem in Jump city. Then Death face palmed himself and War just shook his head at the sight when Raven saw the two she asked "You know this man?" Then War said "He is not man he is a Wicked." Then Raven raised a brow in confusion but Death concluded "Think a Wicked as a Zombie but in this guy's case some how he retained his personality and doesn't need to feed. his name is Wicked K and he is a foe that is fair player after you beat him he is known to give certain items to that person and disappear through his top hat or uses it to fly off."

Then Beast boy eyes looked at the new adversary and said "hmm this guy acts like Mad Mod but actually fights and he's very fast. That is not a good combination bro." Then Robin asked Death "is their anything we should know about when fighting him?" Then Death stated "He has a number of abilities, like using his hat as a teleportation device, flying on his hat, his hat is sharp edged, he uses accurate hit with his cane which can be effective, and damn near the border of sanity, but the catch is that only one can challenge him at a time so if you have anyone here who would like to go up against him... No? well then I nominate my daughter Raven to fight him because I have complete faith in my own daughter."

Then Beast boy said "man that guy sounds like he was he's on drugs or had a bad childhood." Then War said "No Brother Death is just one who likes to be proven wrong since he never seems to be wrong, hell he even said to me once that if I met Lilith I would have been her Ahem... sex slave." Then Beast boy asked "Did ya really listen to Death because you could have a girl man?!" Then War explained "Oh I felt her power to control me but she didn't realize my heart belongs to someone else..."

Then Beast boy asked "Oh? then who is the..." Then Death interrupted "Excuse me B.B but don't we have a insane zombie on the loose in our city?" Then Raven finally asked "and Why do I have to be the one to beat him father?" Then Death said "because I'm a responsible father and I want to test you to the MAX! Lets go Wicked K is waiting."

**Meanwhile in the streets of jump city**

Wicked k shouted out to every living soul around him "Oh how delightful this is how I finally get to have some fun while on vacation from Kargon's unbearable complements to the victors of my arena that I built! Oh ello Governa art thou in for a royal thrashing?" Then a young woman's voice shouted out "YO BRAINLESS I'LL GIVE YOU A ROYAL THRASHING!" Then Wicked K turned around and saw Raven flipping him off But Wicked K asked "Why Should I piss off milady?" Then Raven raised an eye brow and wondered "What?" Then Wicked K said "You pointed you middle finger at me which means to piss off and by the way I don't recall to pissing on, and I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to kill you now."

Then A barrier surrounded the two and Wicked K walking slowly towards Raven until he dropped his hat on the ground and jumped in and disappeared and reappeared behind her and Yelled out "En Garde you Boob!" but before he could strike Raven snapped her fingers and ice crows attacked Wicked K as he tried to brush them off Raven kicked his Jaw and dislocated it. Then Wicked K placed his hand on his broken jaw and snapped it back in place and threw his hat on the ground right side up and jumped on it and said "Remember me as lover not a fighter."

Then Wicked K's hat started to float around and the barrier fell and he shouted out "TEA TIME!" Then a chest teleported behind Raven and as she opened it she found a purple glowing aura that floated out of the chest and went into Raven's hand. When Raven got back to Titan tower she asked Death "Father What is this?" As she reached out her arm that had a purple ghostly skull of a raven bird and Death said "Well I'll be damned You just been awarded to a very special ability called Raven's claw, it was created by the Crow father in his youth, he said that one day if there was one who was worthy of wielding it that is would find it's way to it's new master."

Then a portal opened and a short old man walked through with clothes that had Crow feathers on it and said "Death I know why you called me so I have granted your request in return I would meet this daughter of yours Raven is it?" Then Death asked "yes her name is raven what of it old one?" Then the Crow father said "Oh nothing I just so happen to know the reason why you named her Raven. That's kind of you Death didn't know you had a heart for my honor."

Then Raven finally asked "Father who is that and what is he talking about?" Then Death answered "that Raven is the Crow father my friend I spoke of earlier and what he is speaking of is the fact that I named you after him." Then Raven looked at the Crow father and said "So he is the reason why my name is Raven?" Then Death explained "Well him and the fact that a raven would try to play with you." Then the Crow father added "yeah and you know who sent that raven Death? this guy!" as the Crow father pointed his thumbs towards himself.

Then the Crow father continued "so I Guess you have been chosen by the Raven's claw, congratulations you win my respect!"


	3. Chapter 3 the black hammer

chapter 3: the black hammer

After the Crow father had arrived tried to teach Raven how to use her new "raven claw" power and to his surprise she had really good control with her new found power. The Crow father was very impressed and envied Raven and had a thought and had asked Raven "Raven I have a special task for you but don't tell your father about this, now to test for you and your skills I will have you find my armor and this must be done by this week's end and the place of where it hides is the Forge lands and when you get there ask for Ulthane when you get to Tri-stone he can help you."

Then a portal opened up and Raven had asked "Why can't I tell father about this again?"

Then the Crow father explained "I know your father and if he had found out he would kill me, literally, and he did say that he wanted to test you to the max so this would fall into the category."

Then Raven sighed and jumped through the portal and found herself in a stone built village with giants walking around she was amazed with the architect. Then Raven walked away from the size of the place and accidently ran into a giant which scared her. Raven had apologized for ranning into the giant but when she looked up she saw a giant woman with red hair who spoke in a scottish accent and said "Aye its a'right lil lass yer new names Alya... wait tha stone on yer cape."

Then Alya kneeled down and poked Death's blessing stone and said "Maker's beard... yer Death's lil girl arnt ya?!" Then Raven answered "Yeah my name is Raven and I... wait how do you know my father?"

Then Alya said "Yer father is considered a hero in the Forge lands home to the makers, the builders of the dark towers of hell, and golden gates of heaven."

Raven's eyes widened and asked "Wait your kind had created both the worlds of heaven and hell?" and Alya smiled and answered "Aye an many more, from the plains of the dead to the realm of man, we makers had made it all we're the kind that like ta help out by building any and everything even constructs."

Then Raven raised a brow in confussion and Alya noticed and explained "Constructs are stone sentinels that can contain a soul of a honored maker."

Then Raven nodded in understanding and finally remembered and asked "Hey do you know where Ulthane is?" Then Alya answered "Aye he be in the maker's forge over there but before you go I think ya might want to speak to Muria the shaman over there by the garden."

Then Raven had walked over to the garden and saw Muria turned towards the plants and using magic on the plants to make them grow until said "I have been waiting for you Raven daughter of Death."

Then Muria turned around and revealed that she was blind with a bandage over her eyes and confused Raven but Muria continued "I may not be able to see you Raven but I can sense your father's blood in you. Now I assume Alya has told you to see me, she's a sweet girl and has a great power for imagination but enough about her for now, I was asked to give you a gift from your mother."

Then Raven got curious and asked "You knew my mother how?" Then Muria answered "Thought I can't see I can see with my mimd and spirit your mother, I am your mother's spiritual guide and she has asked me to make you a gift since she can't make the gift where she is and all that."

Raven who was now learning more about her family had finally asked "So what is this gift?"

Muria had pulled out a wooden box and handed to Raven and as Raven opened the box she saw a Talisman and it's features. It was a purple stone with a whit skull like carving outward, then Raven asked "What can of talisman is this?"

Then Muria answered "That child is the Grim talisman it is said that only the reaper himself can use it but I think that it will work with his daughter, this talisman has a great power within it and gave Death a extra boost in his transformation into his Reaper form and it may give you more power but I don't know what effect it will have on you."

Then Raven took the talisman and wrapped it around her neck and saw the talisman glow and started to speak "You have the blood of my master... you are accepted as my new master."

Raven was shocked and asked "What form do you take?"

Then the talisman answered "I have no true form but I prefer to take a form as a Ice dragon, my name is Frostbane master."

Then Raven thanked Murial and went towards the makers forge and saw maker with long breaded red hair who was working at the forge with a giant black hammer and a another with a long whit beard and a large staff. As Raven walked up to them she had asked "Excuse me but either of you two know where I may find Ulthane?"

Then the red headed maker placed his hammer beside the forge and answered "An yer business with him?"


	4. Chapter 4 Vulgrim and Bheithir

chapter 4: Vulgrim and Bheithir

Raven had told the red headed Maker why she needed to see Ulthane as the maker just laughed and said "So ya need Ulthane to help ya to find the Crowfather's armor? it so happens that yer lookin at em right now."

Raven respectfully bowed but Ulthane stated "Don't bow Missy we makers respect in different terms such as being a hero n'such but who are ya to be takin under the Crowfather's wings?"

Then Raven answered "I'm Raven Death's daughter and the..." but she was interrupted by Ulthane "Jesus ya joking right? al'be so the tales be true Death finally had lady who actually loved him bwahahahaha! I was wondering if he had the balls ta get involved with human affairs."

Raven was now getting a annoyed with Ulthane's voice then tried to ask in the maker's accent "Can ya help lass here?"

Then the elderly maker laughed but started to coughed heavily at the towards the end and Ulthane frowned and threatened "Don't do that again missy or else ya really need a ares woopin!"

Raven took offense and retorted "Hey at least I'm trying to accomplish something here!"

Then Ulthane sighed and said "Ya need ta go to Gorewood's sanctuary he has the armor but be warned he won't be so kind to let ya in just to take somethin out."

Raven nodded and began to walk towards the doors when she suddenly turned back and asked "Where is Gorewood's sanctuary again?"

Ulthane face palmed himself and said "Jesus Missy yer more unaware than a pigeon on a killing spree against a horde of demons! When Ya walk out into the Stone father's vale turn to your right head down tha path and ya will find a ancient ruins of our race he is somewhere in there good luck Missy!"

Raven had followed Ulthane's directions and found the ruins but the door was locked and tried to fly but some how she couldn't. Then she heard a sickly laughter and followed it sound and found what seemed to be a giant rune on the ground but it had blue smoke emerging from it and a blue demon shot out from the ground.

Raven jumped back and was ready to use her powers but the demon had asked "Ahh Death for minute I thought you were never coming back to be my costumer any... hey your not Death but wait you smell like him... by the creator so it is true he went off and got laid that's great! Oh I guess I need to have a present."

Raven saw the demon knew her father and all know him but this demon seems to know him more as a costumer than an actual person. Then The demon said "Oh where are my manners I am Vulgrim the Humble Merchant."

Raven raised a brow and asked "A Humble Merchant eh? than can you tell me why I can't fly here?"

Then Vulgrim said "I've got you a present but information costs more so bring me souls or gold then I'll tell you what I know."

Raven grew agitated but her Grim talisman had glowed purple and Frostbane spoke "Master if your wondering how to get souls just defeat a demon or an enemy that has spilled blood, the bigger the enemy the more souls they have but also the more dangerous they are."

Then Raven sighed and she asked "Where is the closest giant at?"

Frostbane took his time to concentrate until he said "I have found one but Bheithir seems to be a beast of fire and smoke and made of a layer beneath the earth."

Raven nodded and said "fine lets find her."

Then Frostbane stated "She is at the Nook."

Raven locted the Nook wand saw a giant stone giant and asked "What... is... that?"

Frostbane then answered "That Master Raven... is a custodian."

Raven saw the giant it had no legs for it has sphere it's hands had fingers but it kept them in a fist as it stood there motionless. Then Raven asked it "Uhhh so are you like Cinderblock? because your much bigger and seem to be muche stronger."

The Custodian didn't answer it didn't even look at Raven then Frostbane said "Master a Custodian can't speak it can only be ridden."

Then Raven nodded and climbed on top of the Custodian's bakc and it began to move and kept going in circles until Raven shouted "STOP!"

Then the Custodian stopped and awaited orders as Raven saw a a door that wa blocked off and commanded "Opened the way for us!"

The Custodian obeyed and shot it's stone handed fist through with a chain connected to it and it was stuck in the wall. Then Raven jumped on the chain and balance walked across it and saw a cavern and saw that it was lava and asked "And how do I even get over to Bheithir's inner lair?"

Then Frostbane said "Your the daughter of Death, use the walls and bars as your support as your wall ran across it."

Raven took in a deep breath the she tried and she ran across the wall keeping her hand on the wall until she saw a bar and used it to give her a boost. Then she made it to the inner lair of Bheithir and saw the beast fly around a bridge and I behind a lavafall and Raven had her eyes wide opened and asked "You said that it would be big not a fucking jumbo jet sized big?!"

Then Frostbane stated "I never said how big I only said BIG!"

While the two were arguing Bheiithir saw Raven and gave a snarl at her, Raven who heard Bheithir saw her lung at her but Raven grabbed her talisman and put her hand in front of her with her eyes closed. Then the Grim talisman glowed a purple aura and Frostbane was released from the talisman and used his ice claw to smack Bheithir's face.

Raven opened her eyes to see Frostbane defending her but he grabbed two of his teeth and had molded them into armblades and stated "These are the Frostforged twins, the energy that it has can freeze enemies just slash them both at the same time and they will emit a ice energy slash that will freeze Bheithir."

Then Bheithir charged at Raven again as she jumped and twirled in the air sideways used the Frostforged twin energy slash and cut Bheithir's face. Raven land in front of the charging Bheithir and saw that it's face had split opened and fell as it charged.

Then Raven saw that Bheithir's claws could be of use and surprisingly they didn't burn her as she cut them off and took them.


	5. Chapter 5 preview

This story will be on hiatus until I've got some things straightened out and I apologize for not updating the story School has been hectic, and other stories have been distracting me so here's what I've got so far I hope You can be patient with me and again I'm sorry.

**Chapter 5: Gorewood's sanctuary**

**Frost bane had returned to the talisman while Raven found her way back out of Bheithir's lair and back to Vulgrim but when she walked up to it nothing happened then she messed with it and kicked. Then Vulgrim burst through the ground and sacred Raven and he chuckled from it and said "Ahhhh your back and surely your here not empty handed."**

**Then Raven's talisman had began to glow and souls had entered Vulgrim's mouth and after the meal he said "there were some young ones hehehe spectacular... now you wish to know why you can't use your Azarath powers... well it's simple those powers are useless in any worlds besides Azarath and Earth, but here is the good part... your the daughter of Death which means the powers you were born with is the key and now that I have explained this I have something for you..."**

**Vulgrim then took out a orb and handed it to Raven as she asked "What is this for demon?"**

**Then Vulgrim chuckled and answered "Why Raven you should be happy for your new found power of Crow harvest... this power is much like your father's Harvest attack but with a slight different form... Death's harvest he uses his Reaper form to attack, but you will have a giant ethereal crow that will stomp where you are and then swoop around you giving much damage to your enemies."**


End file.
